A Different Kind of Family
by arismommy11
Summary: Leonard and Penny are asked to help out a family member. As they step up, will they be able to raise five young boys when Penny never thought she would be a mother?
1. Chapter 1

**This was a quick and short story on Continuation of Season 12. I plan to have this done before the series finale. This is set as this would be Season 13 so Fall in Love f 2019. Since the series finale has not aired yet it is open for now what the future holds for these characters. Enjoy and I dont own TBBT. First two chapters posted.**

**Chapter One:**

Leonard had been home all day, working from there. There was day three for Penny from being sick with the flu. So he was just being a good husband and taking care of her. The good thing about it that Sheldon refused to come over and did not want to get whatever Penny had.

As Leonard was typing away about a thesis on his latest experiment for his grad students, Penny was taking a bap on the couch as "Keeping Up with the Kardashians." played quietly in the background. Suddenly Leonard's phone went off and as he looked in was a video call from his mom. He rolled his eyes and decided to answer, "Hello mom."

"Yes, hello to you Leonard. I have a favor from your sister I need to ask you." Beverly was never the one to make small talk with her oldest son.

"What is it? Is Catherine okay?" Leonard frowned knowing his sister had been going through a rough patch with her husband passing away from a car accident and just before that was diagnosed with breast cancer. Like Penny had told him before that karma bit Cathrine hard since her life's career was finding a cure for cancer. Cathrine and Leonard never really saw eye to eye just like him and his brother Michael. But ever since Leonard announced his engagement to Penny, now married, somehow Leonard and his siblings had a better relationship. He felt bad his sister was fighting this battle and no longer had her own spouse to be by her side. He could never imagian Penny not in his life no matter the situation.

"No, she is asking for you to come New Jersey so she can talk to you in person. Also Penny since this will concern her also." Beverly voice was unemotional she she looked stern and pushing up her glasses.

Leonard tilted his head some feeling even more confused as he scratched his head. "Alright, but can she wait a couple days. Penny has had the flu for a few days and I think she about over it. With Catherine's weak immune system, probably is not the best for those two around each other. So does Saturday morning work?"

Beverly agreed that day would be more appropriate and would come herself to pick the couple up. Just as he hung up with his mom, he happened to turn and saw Penny to wake up. "Was that your mom?" She asked sitting up. Leonard nodded as he got up from his chair and made his way over to his wife. He sat next to her and kissed her forehead feeling she was still slightly hot from her fever. Then decided to tell her what was going on. "I hope Catherine is okay. I just hope I'm better because I'm sooo over this flu crap!"

"You know Sheldon is over here will he has the flu, yet you catch it he avoids us like the plauge... Sooo it's kinda of a lose/win sistuation." Leonard said with a hopeful smile but quickly faded.

Penny frowned and staired down her husband. "Yeah maybe for you... You haven't felt like death for three days because of that wackadoodle germaphope! By the way all these years I've known you, you have never had the flu. But as soon as someone has a cold or everything else, you catch it. What the hell!" Penny crossed her arms questioning her husband.

"Flu shot, something you and Sheldon always avoid. Well he has his crazy theories about the shot as you are afraid of needles. Yet has tatoos?" Leonard tilted his head slightly holding back his smile as Penny just rolled her eyes saying she was going back to sleep. Leonard chuckled as Penny covered her whole body with the blanket as she was avoiding her husband now. Leonard got up, but before he walked towards the kitchen to heat up vegetable broth for Penny, he leaned over and kissed the top of her head that was slightly peeking out of the blanket.

As Saturday morning came, Penny was back to herself and would never known she had the flu. Her and Leonard were on the first flight to New Jersey. But after they arrived they got news they never expected. Catherine only weeks to a few months to live. She was asking Penny and Leonard to adopt her five boys. She trusted them and rather see family raise them twenty-four seven than a nanny that would be living in Beverly's home. Michael, Leonard and Catherine's younger brother, already had six children himself so five more would just be more of a hassle for him. Leonard was surprised Penny agreed with him to take in his five nephews since she announced she did not want children. Life was going to be really different from just the two of them to a family of seven. Leonard even told Penny once they signed the adoption papers Monday there was no going back and yet she understood due to the circumstances.

When Beverly had all the boys come in so Catherine could tell them what was going on. Both Leonard and Penny noticed all the boys, even two year old Richard stood properly with their hands folded in front of them. The older boys were in their prep school uniforms as baby Richard and William were in kakis and polo shirts. Penny looked at all of them. The last time she had seen these boys was the summer Richard was born and they had all grown and was surprised Neil, Jeffery, Richard had brown curly hair as William and Scott had the straight blonde hair. But it was Neil and Scott who wore the glasses. She wondered if she agreed to have children if they would have the same features as her nephews because they were kinda adorable looking for being tiny humans.

Leonard couldn't help himself but look at his wife. He wondered what she was thinking and gave her a small smile as they held hands. They watched all five boys crawl in bed as Cathrine quietly talked to them. Neil looked over to Beverly like he wanted to object to something. But Cathrine whispered in his ear and he only nodded. Yet did not stop him from frowning over to Penny and Leonard. This made Leonard and Penny look at each other both feeling confused.

Once the boys left with their nanny, Catherine called over her brother and sister in-law. So Leonard and Penny pulled up a few chairs that were in the room. Catherine sighed, looked over at Beverly, then at the couple that sat by her side. "The treatments are no longer working for me. The cancer has become more aggressive... My doctor thinks I only have maybe a few months to live."

Penny rubbed her husband's back as she could see he was becoming upset. She watched him hold his sister's hand and told her he was sorry they never a closer bond. Cathrine also apologized and told Leonard she was proud calling him her brother. That is when Penny lost it just like months before when she found Leonard and Beverly embraced in a real hug.

After a moment Catherine continued, "Well since my husband passing and now me, I need someone to take care of my boys..."

"Us?" Penny and Leonard both said feeling confused pointing at themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Yes you two. As much as I trust mom, she has already her children. If she did have custody, my boys would highly be raisy by their nanny. That is not a problem, but after I go and after loosing their dad the boys will need to be part of a family. I would consider Michael but he had already has six children which two of them are a set of twins. You two, I know decided to never have kids but Leonard and Penny you love each other. They need to experience that because I won't be here to give that anymore. I feel being ill I can barely give them that now. Please just think about." With that Cathrine closed ger eyes and feel asleep from exhaustion.

Leonard looked at his wife and he knew that look. She was about to freak out. He squeezed her hand and asked her to come with him. Leonard and Penny walked out to the hallway, into the dinning room. He faced his wife and held her hands close to his chest. "I know this is a lot. And I know you said you didn't want to be a mom. But like Catherine said I our nephews need us. We could provide a stable family life for them. But if you don't want to do this just say so, okay?" He looked at his wife with concern yet hope.

Penny sucked in her bottom lip with a sigh. "It's scary just thinking about taking in five boys. I know they are family but we have not seen them since in two years. Before that maybe once a year. They barely know us. We barely know them." She let out another long breath and tilted her head to one side slightly, "But I get it. They need us. Even though I not sure if I'm ready from just being us to becoming parents to five boys so quickly."

Leonard pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around Penny's waist, as she wrapped hers around his neck. "I know it's alot. But Penny you have much love to give. Plus if you could put up with Sheldon for so many years, I'm sure you can handle five boys. I can see in Neil's eyes he already knows and probably does not like us right now. Might happen with the other four, but I'm sure we stick together as a team we can do this."

Penny nodded and agreed with her husband but she still felt panic settle in. Deep down she felt like running from this yet also knew she could not do that to Leonard. She loved him to much. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. She didn't have to worry getting pregnant nor giving birth. Plus the baby stage for the boys where over. She didn't have to worry about them calling her mom also. Penny just have to worry about raising those boys right and not fail.

Monday they headed off to Catherine and Beverly's laywer to go over the adoption papers of being their nephews legal guardians. The papers where signed but would not signed off by a legal counsel until the day after the funeral. Then Leonard and Penny would have to prepare all five children to move to California with them.

When Leonard and Penny arrived home, Leonard could not help himself to start searching for the perfect house. Penny on the other hand was not ready and decided to go to the bedroom and call her dad for advice. "Hey Daddy..."

"Well hey Slugger, sounds like your down inthe dumps. What seems to be the problem?" Wyatt asked knowing that certain change in Penny's voice. He knew he had to be prepared for anything with his youngest.

Penny flopped down on her bed and sighed. "It kinda has to do with Leonard and well also me..."

"Well I hope you and Leonard are not getting divorce. That would mean I would fly and knock some sense into you two. I did like the first time you guys broke up, not going through that again." Wyatt made sure he sounded very stern because those two deserved each other and what ever their problems were they better work on it.

"No Daddy, we are not going through a divorce. We are happy. But we just gained you five grandsons." After Wyatt asked Penny if he heard her right, she filled him on everything. "So do you think we are not over our heads here?"

"Oh absolutely, but Slugger you're a good person. You and Leonard stepped up when family needed you and that alone is amazing. They might not be your's biologically, but should not stop you from being the best parent you can be. Parenthood comes in many ways and their are going to be moments that you ask if you are doing it right. But in the end it's all worth it. Trust me." Wyatt tried his best to comfort his daughter. "But you need to tell your husband this too. He should have been the first."

Penny was silent knowing her dad was right as she sat up. "You're right, it's just tough because he thinks I pushed my insecurities away, plus he is so excited to be a father figure to his nephews. I will talk to him, thanks Dad, I love you. Oh, tell mom I will call her later about this."

"Will do Slugger, she will be home tomorrow just to make sure you're brother-in-law won't show up at your sisters again. Divorce seems like a messy thing even more with your sister... I'm so glad you found happiness. And I love you too." Wyatt hung up as Penny proceeded to go tell her husband she still had insecurities.

But as she was going to tell him entering the living room, Leonard excitedly asked her to come to see a house on a website. That is when Penny realized they would no longer be living in 4A much longer after twelve years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you gor the few reviews. I will have more chapters up the next few days. ai don't own TBBT.**

**Chapter 3**

For two weeks Penny kept telling Leonard each house they looked at was not the right one. It was to the point their real estate agent wanted to give up. It was when Leonard wanted to look at this two story, five bedroom, three bedroom house, and a nice yard that would be perfect for five boys. Penny also knew it was perfect yet she needed to talk to Leonard about how she still insecurities.

"Hey can we talk?" She asked him as he was making dinner and she was sitting across the kitchen island.

He turned to serve to serve up their plates and gave his wife a quick smile, "Yeah, sure."

"Um, are you sure about this house?" Penny began but could see quickly Leonard looked upset.

Leonard stopped and put down the pan and frowned at his wife. "What now? Penny if I didn't know any better you are trying to avoid moving. We really can't move five boys into this apartment might be a little crowded plus I am sure Sheldon would end up complaining..."

"Yes, okay! This has been our home for so long and just thinking about leaving makes everything real. And becoming responsible to those boys freaks me out even more each day. Any day we could get that call and I'm afraid I won't be ready." Penny said feeling worried her husband would get angry at her.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Leonard began staring at his wife with a straight face and trying his best not to storm off. But instead he took a moment and was going talk this out with Penny. So he came around the counter and sat at the stool beside her. Leonard then turned towards her, placing his hands on her lap. "Penny I know this is a big change for both of us. I'm terrified also. The only children we really been around our Wolowitz and Bernadette's. Plus Sheldon we took care of together. Yeah it's not the same but in time you will realize you couldn't imagine your life without them."

Penny smiled, "Yeah like now when it come to you and the guys. I think that's why I tried to be friends with you and still insisted hanging ouy with you guys after we had our long break up I couldn't live without you guys. You four changed my life and wouldn't ask for better people in my life. Now five more are going to change it more for the better also. I hope anyways." She gave Leonard a sigh still feeling uncertain.

He squeezed her legs and returned a resuring smile. "Penny those boys will end up loving you. I should know, I married you. Cathrine picked us for a reason. She trusts us enough to make sure her boys are loved and taken care of even though it will not be easy. It's okay to be scared but you got me." He leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

Penny grinned from ear to ear. "I always will have you. I don't know how you do it but you always know how to make me feel better." She then returned the kiss.

"Same goes for you too. Now if we don't stop kissing we will end up somewhere else and our food will be cold." Leonard winked at her making his wife smile bigger.

"Let it get cold!" Penny winked back as they rushed to their bedroom.

A week later they signed the mortgage and put a healthy down payment on the house. Penny was in charge of decorating the whole house except Leonard's "Bat Cave." That is all Leonard asked for so he could have his own place for all his memorabilia. Wyatt and Susan even flown in help along with the rest of the gang. Sheldon didn't help much exept giving directions and throwing out facts. Leonard and Penny were glad the back yard was fenced in as Halley and Michael ran around as Wyatt, Leonard, Raj, and Howard helped build the swingset and tree house. Also they set up a soccor net for the boys since that was the main sport they played. Even Bernadette's dad, Mike came to help for a few days. To no one's surprise Mike and Wyatt, even just met, acted like old friends. Penny was very impressed after a few hours how the backyard was looking. By end of the week, Penny and Leonard were moved in and just had a few odds and ends. Also they somehow gained new neineighbors, which did not surprise Leonard and Penny since they were Amy and Sheldon. "They will always be near us no matter what, won't they?" Penny asked looking very frustrated only making Leonard nod.

One night laying in bed in their new house, Leonard and Penny laid on their sides facing each other. "So how are you holding up with all this?" Leonard had to ask as he began to rub his wife's arm looking concern.

"Okay, I think I am at the point I'm ready to bring our nephews home." Penny couldn't help but smile. She leaned in closer and gave her husband a long lingering kiss.

"Mmm!" Leonard could not contain the noise as the kiss was very satisfying. "Really?" He asked as he leaned back questioning Penny's comment.

"Yes really! I am still feel uneasy what is going to happen and how things will turn out, but as my mom told me it is how anyone would feel becoming a parent for the first time. And taking in five boys is a lot but the more this place feels more like home the more I can not wait." Penny smiled at her husband with a wink. "Now how about before this all becomes a reality and will have no privacy, why don't we break in our new bed?" Penny raised an eybrow as she leaned in to tease her husband.

But Penny broke out in laughter as she had never seen Leonard so quickly take iff his close. Then screamed with excitement as Leonard pounced on top of her only to make her laugh more.

The next morning, Leonard was making his wife breakfast. Penny was sitting at the breakfast nook, going through her Instagram. Every now and then Leonard would sneak in a kiss our two only making Penny happier than she was seconds before. But all came hault when Leonard's cell phone ringing. As he answered, it was Beverly telling them it was time. In a hurry they stopped what they were doing and cleaned up. They decided just to get breakfast on the way and get in the first flight to New Jersey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews and the ones who are reading this. I do not own TBBT.**

**Chapter 4**

Leonard sighed and took Penny's hand a they were about to land. Penny gave her husband a nervous smile. He frowned as he leaned into her, "You okay?"

She nodded quickly, "I think so. Just think my nerves are getting the best of me. Between saying goodbye to your sister and trying to live up to her. And what of our nephews resent us?"

"Hey I know its all very real happening very fast. And I know I have been overly excited about finally raising kids when this is something you have been not sure of. But like you said last night, now we are moved in officially I can not wait for them to move in. I'm sure its going to be hard at first because Neil, Scott, and Jeffrey are the oldest and probably understand what is going on. Plus moving to the other side of the country and moving in with an aunt and an uncle that they barley know is going to be very confusing. So they probably be upset for awhile, but we just got to try our best to make them understand and that we love them no matter what. It is going to be frustrating for us at times also. No one said this is going to easy but Cathrine trusts us and that says so much. You know from what kind of relationship her and I had until recently. You helped me so much to build a better relationship with Michael and Cathrine. And things with my mother are better because I finally stood up to her. That wouldn't have been possible if you didn't have faith in me. All I am saying is you might be unsure about this whole thing but if you can help me, you can help our nephews." Leonard could not help himself but intertwine his fingers with Penny's, pullef her hand up to his mouth and kisse her hand. While the whole time giving his wife a resuring smile.

Penny closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I don't know how you make me feel better, but you do. Thank you!" She then squeezed Leonard's hand as he kissed hers again.

"You do the same to me. Maybe thats one reason we make such a great team." Leonard admitted as he know laid his head on top of Penny's as the plane finally landed.

The next few hours were hard. First she took every bit of energy to spend with her sons. Then Leonard, Michael, Beverly, and Alfred were all by Catherine's side as she took her last breaths. Penny could only spend a few minutes in the room until she felt emotions take over her. That is when she found all five boys in the kitchen with their nanny eating a snack. Six heads turned her way as she suddenly felt uneasy, "Sorry..." Is what came out of Penny's mouth and was about to turn back. She thought maybe she would go for a walk, but stopped when the nanny stopped her.

"No, come and join us." The nanny offered. She nudged her head towards an empty seat as Penny was hesitant about the invite.

"Okay..." Penny said as she slowly walked over and sat in between she knew was Jeffery and William.

"Are you really moving us away?" Jeffery asked as the nanny and the other four boys turned their attention towards Penny.

Penny's eyes got big and swallowed hard noticing all attention on her. She took a deep breath and focused her attention on six year old Jeffrey. "Um, well you see your Uncle Leonard and I both have our jobs in California so yeah."

"That is unfair to us! We live here so why do we have to move in with you! You do not even know us! Uncle Michael was right, mother did not make the right decision. You don't deserve us!" Neil yelled, slamming his drink down and sliding down the stool. Then ran up the back stair way.

Scott seemed to feel the same as he yelled, "You will never replace our mom! You can't do this!" Then he followed his older brother.

"Ummm..." Is all Penny registrate to say as she watched her oldest nephews scream at her and run off. Then the nanny ran after them as the other three boys staired at her. "Ummm look boys, I really don't know what to say or do right now." She finally felt a tears run down her cheeks. As she closed her eyes to try to control her emotions and wipe her tears away she heard the stools scoot across the floor, Penny opened her eyes and with a rush of being squeezed by little arms. Penny could not control what happened next as she wrapped her arms around them and hugged them back. Penny knew if it was not for the three younger boys right now, she would have told Leonard they were making a huge mistake. But did not make things easier, just a little bit more comforting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Penny didn't know how to approach Leonard after Neil and Scott yelled at her. But once Leonard was done crying after Cathrine passed away she told Leonard the boys gave her a hug. She could not sleep that night and decided maybe a walk down to the kitchen for a drink of water would help. But as she approached the fridge, Penny saw someone sitting at the small kitchen table. She knew it was one of the boys. He must have heard her as she watched him wipe away tears from the back. From the dim light a the boy turned around, Penny noticed it was Scott. He stared at with sad eyes. "Can't sleep?" she asked him slowly approaching him.

He nodded and pulled out the chair next to him so his aunt could sit. "I'm sorry for earlier... With my dad gone and now mom..." He then burried his head into his folded arms.

Penny sighed as she heard him sniffle. She knew she was not the best when it came with kids but she felt something inside, this kid was heartbroken and Penny felt so bad for him. She was not an expert when it came to death either but she could not imagine loosing her mom or dad. Even at eight, Scott along with his brothers should not experience this at all, not this young anyways. Penny put her hand on Scott's back and began to rub up and down. "Sweetie, I have no idea how you are feeling. But I am here for you from here on out, just got to let me in."

Scott looked up at his aunt and wiped his eyes. "Really."

"Yeah, really. And if you don't know how to react it's okay. Just let it out and your uncle and I will always be here to love you. We just have to learn to adjust at this. It's scary for me too." Penny gave Scott a calm smile. With that Scott leaned over and hugged Penny. Thought alone made her think maybe she could do this whole parenting thing.

The next few days involved finishing up the adoption process and of course Catherine's funeral. Leonard and Penny decided to stay a little longer for Neil, Scott, and Jeffery to finish out the week at school. Neil was still not saying much to either Leonard and Penny. Penny just told her husband Neil just needed time and Leonard understood.

The night was quite when they arrived back in California. Neil skipped dinner and went straight to hos new room. Penny and Leonard wanted to go after him but Scott told them he will come to them when he was ready be since that how Neil usually was when he was upset.

Penny and Leonard where laying in bed after they put the rest of the boy to bed. "I wish I could say the right thing to Neil..." Penny admitted to her husband. Leonard was about to comfort his wife until their was a knock on their dinner. "Yes?" Penny asked which made her hesitant.

Their door opened slowly and to the couple's surprise was Neil. Leonard and Penny looked at each other noticing Neil had been crying. "Can I sleep with you guys. I can't sleep..."

Penny and Leonard nodded quickly and as Neil joined, so did the other boys one by one. This maybe would not be so bad after all as Leonard and Penny were squished in their bed.


End file.
